The invention relates to a hydrostatic machine, in particular axial piston machine, having a machine housing the internal housing chamber of which accommodates a drive mechanism rotatably mounted by means of at least one bearing and has a leakage oil chamber opening to the outside via at least one leakage oil connection.
There is known from DE 36 38 890 C2 such a hydrostatic machine in which the leakage oil chamber is permanently filled with leakage oil, which includes not only the normal leakage oil component unavoidably arising as a result of the internal leakage occurring in operation, but also a flushing oil component issued from the low pressure side via a flushing valve for the purpose of flushing, and is discharged to the tank via a leakage oil line connected with the leakage oil connection. Primarily because of the flow resistances in this leakage oil line, the leakage oil on the leakage oil chamber is subject to over-pressure, so that the drive mechanism rotating therein gives rise to correspondingly high splash losses.